1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to methods, apparatus, and systems storing multimedia content such as audio, text, image, and graphical content in a cache directory.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art graphics processing storage medium, sometimes called a cache system, is known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional caching system is typically composed of a small fast storage device that contains a xe2x80x9csnapshotxe2x80x9d of information originally received from a larger, slower source. The snapshot is considered by the particular implementation to be the most relevant information to the processing occurring during the current time period.
In the context of Internet content, a xe2x80x9ccachexe2x80x9d is a file, database, directory, or set of directories disposed in a computer file system. The cache stores content that has been previously retrieved generated or otherwise produced. Internet browsers and editors use cache directories to store content. The cached content is used in place of remote content whenever possible in order to decrease retrieval latencies. Therefore, many web browsers and text editors save Internet and other text and graphical content in a cache directory in order to reduce access times. This content is usually stored in its original form [for example, hypertext markup language (HTML) and accompanying images].
A problem with this technology has been that to view content based on the image data stored in the cache typically requires layout and rendering of the data. If the data upon which content is based does not change, the process of rendering need only occur once to a display buffer. When information is changed, the information must be re-rendered to reflect the desired change. For complex graphics scenes re-rendering can require massive processing for only incremental changes in the scene or particular graphic. The layout and rendering processes are time consuming and require processor resources. Therefore, what is required is solution that provides play of multimedia content more efficiently in terms of time and processor resources.
Heretofore, the requirements of timely and processor efficient play of multimedia content have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.
A primary goal of the invention is to provide timely and processor efficient display of multimedia content. In accordance with these goals, there is a particular need for a storage medium that includes multimedia content and the semantic content of the multimedia content. A storage medium including both the multimedia content and the semantic content is referred to herein as a rendered cache.
For various embodiments of the invention, the semantic content can include locations, sizes, shapes, and target universal resource identifiers of hyperlinks, multimedia element timing, and other content play instructions. The very fast play of content stored in the rendered cache is due to the elimination of the steps of laying out the content, rendering the content, and generating the semantic representation of the content. These steps are required each time the content is played after retrieval from a conventional cache. The only steps required for playing content from the rendered cache are to read the rendered content, read the semantic content, restore the semantic representation, and play the content.
A traditional web browser visiting a web site that resides in a rendered cache provides an almost instantaneous display of the web site. The caching mechanism provided by various embodiments of the invention is independent of content file format and the stored semantic content file format. As long as a client application, such as a content browser, can recognize and play the multimedia content and recognize and interpret the semantic content, the application can realize the benefits provided by the rendered cache. Thus, it is possible to simultaneously satisfy the above-discussed requirements of timely and processor efficient display of multimedia content, which, in the case of the prior art, are not simultaneously satisfied.
A first aspect of the invention is provided as an embodiment that is based on a method, implemented in at least one computer, for storing multimedia data. The method for storing multimedia data comprises detecting multimedia content, generating a semantic representation of a rendered representation of the multimedia content from the play instructions, storing the rendered representation in a storage medium, and storing data corresponding to the semantic representation in the storage medium. The multimedia content includes play instructions and at least one multimedia element. The at least one multimedia element includes at least one of graphical images, audio, text, and full motion video. The play instructions include at least one of timing of the multimedia content and ordering of the multimedia content. The semantic representation describes at least one of characteristics of the rendered representation, and relationships between different multimedia elements disposed in the rendered representation.
A second aspect of the invention is provided as an embodiment that is based on a method, implemented in at least one computer, for storing multimedia data. The method for storing multimedia data comprises detecting multimedia content including layout instructions, and laying out the multimedia content according to the layout instructions to form rendering instructions and a semantic representation of a rendered representation of the multimedia content. The method also includes rendering the multimedia content according to the rendering instructions to produce the rendered representation, storing the rendered representation in a storage medium, and storing data corresponding to the semantic representation in the storage medium.
A third aspect of the invention is provided as an embodiment that is based on a method, implemented in at least one computer, for retrieving multimedia data. The method for retrieving multimedia data comprises processing resources of a first computer of the at least one computer detecting a request for requested multimedia content, and processing resources coupled with the first computer determining whether data corresponding to the requested multimedia content is disposed in a storage medium. The storage medium is coupled with the first computer and includes rendered representations of multimedia content and semantic content. Embodiments according to the third aspect of the invention also include responding to a determination that data corresponding to the requested multimedia content are disposed in the storage medium by retrieving a rendered representation of the requested multimedia content; and retrieving semantic content corresponding to the requested multimedia content.
A fourth aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a rendered cache comprising a storage medium, and an indexing mechanism adapted to store and retrieve a rendered representation of the multimedia content formatted for rapid play and semantic content of the multimedia content.
A fifth aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a client. The client comprises processing resources adapted to detect a rendered representation of multimedia content and semantic content of the rendered representations, and processing resources adapted to respond to detecting the rendered representation of the multimedia content and the semantic content by playing at least a portion of the rendered representation according to the semantic content.
A sixth aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a system for using multimedia content. The system comprises web crawler processing resources adapted to access the multimedia content from source data storage, rendering processing resources, and a rendered cache as described above as the fourth aspect of the invention. The rendering processing resources are adapted to generate a semantic representation of a rendered representation of the multimedia content, and format the semantic representation as semantic content, and render the multimedia content into the rendered representation, the rendered representation is formatted for rapid play.
A seventh aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a system for accessing multimedia content. The system for accessing multimedia comprises a rendered cache as described above as the fourth aspect of the invention, and rendering processing resources adapted to convert the multimedia content into the rendered representation, the rendered representation is formatted for rapid play, and create a graphical representation of the multimedia content.
An eighth aspect of the invention is implemented in a method for playing multimedia content. The method comprises retrieving a rendered representation of the multimedia content from a storage medium, and retrieving semantic content of the rendered representation from the storage medium. The method includes browser processing resources reading the rendered representation and the semantic content, and the browser processing resources restoring a semantic representation based on the semantic content. The method includes the browser processing resources transmitting an active portion of the rendered representation to a client, and transmitting an active portion of the semantic content corresponding to the active portion of the rendered representation to the client. The active portion of the rendered representation is one of a portion of the rendered representation presently being played, and a portion of the rendered representation to be played rapidly after transmitting. The method also includes client processing resources detecting the active portion of the rendered representation and the active portion of the semantic content, and the client processing resources playing the active portion of the rendered representation.